


The Third Time

by singersdd



Series: All In [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: When their third baby was born....





	The Third Time

Jamie and Eddie were having baby 3. Since this was their third, and they already had one boy and one girl, they had decided that they didn't want to know the sex until the baby was born. This hadn't made them popular with the rest of the Reagans, but they had never revealed the sex of the baby before, so it was nothing new. 

Eddie had an incompetent cervix that had caused problems every time she'd been pregnant. With Joey, she'd had to go on bed rest. With Maggie, she'd had a cervical cerclage, and she'd had her cervix sewn shut again with this one. Eddie was determined that this was the last one. She was tired. She was tired of being pregnant and tired of all the doctor visits necessary when one has an incompetent cervix and therefore a cervical cerclage. She didn't want to do this again. 

One afternoon, when Eddie was 37 weeks along, trying to keep up with Joey and Maggie, she complained to Jamie as soon as he came in the door. “Jamie, I'm tired!” 

“Okay,” Jamie the reasonable said. “What do you need?”

Eddie shot him a dirty look and said, “My body back. I'm tired of being pregnant!” 

Jamie walked over to where Eddie sat at the table and rubbed her lower back, right where she'd always liked it.

“Oh, that feels good,” she breathed. 

“What's for dinner?” Jamie asked. He was hungry after a long tour.

“Uh. . . there's a lasagna in the freezer I can put in the oven real fast,” Eddie said. “I'm not really hungry, honestly.”

Here we go, thought Jamie. She's gonna go into labor today. “Okay,” he said. “I'll put it in the oven for the kids and me,” he said. After the lasagna was in the oven, he stepped into the garage and called Erin. 

“Hey, Jamie, what's going on?” Erin asked when she answered. She knew how pregnant Eddie was and how she tended to have her babies a little early. 

“Hey, can you come over this evening? I have a feeling Eddie's gonna go into labor soon.” 

“What makes you think that?”

“She's not hungry.” 

Erin blinked. “I'll be right over.”

“We have lasagna in the oven, if you haven't eaten yet.” 

Erin was at the end of a long day herself, and hadn't had dinner yet. “I'll really be right over.” 

Jamie was right. Erin hadn't been at their house for an hour before Eddie got an odd look on her face and said, “Jamie, I think we need to go.”

Jamie knew exactly where they were going and just said, “Okay. I'll get the go bag.” He knew Eddie didn't feel well and wasn't noticing much around her. She'd barely noticed when Erin came in, or that Erin was at the table eating lasagna with Jamie and the kids. 

Eddie finally noticed Erin was there and said, “Hey, Erin.”

“Hey,” Erin said. “Don't worry about the kids. I got 'em.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Eddie had a look on her face that said she was completely focused on something internal, something only she was experiencing. 

Jamie clattered down the stairs with Eddie's go bag and his own bag with a change of clothes in it. “Kids, come give us hugs,” he said. 

“Where ya going, Daddy?” Joey asked. 

“Mommy's going to have the baby very soon,” Jamie answered. He picked up the kids one by one, held them up so Eddie could give them kisses, then gave them hugs and kisses himself. “Be good for Aunt Erin and we'll call you later.” 

“Good luck!” Erin called as they headed for the SUV in the garage. 

“Thanks!” Jamie called back as he helped Eddie into the front seat. 

Eddie's water hadn't broken yet, for which Jamie was thankful. Things tended to move very quickly once that happened, and he had hopes that they'd make it to the hospital before it happened. He'd thrown some old towels under Eddie just in case. 

Their luck held. They made it to the hospital with Eddie's water still intact. “Look,” Jamie told the admitting nurse very forcefully. “My wife is in labor, she has a cervical cerclage that has to come out NOW. Once her water breaks, that kid's gonna fall out almost immediately. This is our third baby.” 

The nurse finally decided to pay attention when Eddie stood up from the wheelchair and growled, “Get me into my room NOW!!!!!” Don't mess with a woman in labor. Just. Don't. The admitting nurse really paid attention when she looked up Eddie's health record in the computer. Why she didn't pay attention when Jamie told her exactly what she read, the world may never know, but she did start to move quickly. 

Eddie was admitted into her room pretty quickly then. The OB on call was paged to get there fast, and he removed the cerclage, then left the room. That was dumb. Eddie's water broke about five minutes after he left. 

“Jamie, I gotta push!” Eddie said about a minute later. As Jamie had predicted, this baby was coming fast. 

“Okay! Hit the call button!” Jamie said. Eddie did, but the nurse wasn't fast enough. Nobody was fast enough. 

“This baby is coming right now!” Eddie said through gritted teeth. 

“Uuuuuuuh. . . Can you wait till the nurse gets here??” 

“Get ready to catch,” Eddie snarled. 

Well, it wouldn't be the first baby he'd delivered, but he really thought it ought to be a medical professional who did it. He stuck his head out the door and yelled, “Hey! We need help! This baby is coming right now!” He heard Eddie groan and turned to see her grabbing at anything to help her bear down. He pulled gloves on and went to see what was happening. When he checked, he saw baby hair. 

“The baby's crowning right now, Ed,” he said in amazement.

“Well, CATCH!” 

“Okay. Push when you feel it,” Jamie said. He hadn't done this since Little Eddie had been born over five years ago, but it wasn't hard to remember. 

Eddie let out one more almighty groan and Jamie caught his youngest. “It's a boy!” he said. 

Eddie let out a relieved sigh. Childbirth never got easier, but when it was over, there was such a feeling of calm exhaustion that the nine months of pregnancy and hours of labor almost felt worth it. Jamie didn't cut the cord or anything, he just laid the baby on Eddie's chest and then went to yell down the hall again. He opened the door and scared the nurse there half to death.

“What's going on?” the nurse asked.

“We just had a baby,” Eddie answered. The proof was lying on her chest, starting to grump about the abrupt change in his world view. He'd been warm and cozy just a little while ago, and now he was in a cold bright place. The voice he heard coming from somewhere nearby was the only familiar thing he knew. 

The nurse had a panic and rushed to see if Eddie and the baby were all right. They were. Eddie gave a small grunt as the placenta came free of her uterus and slipped out. The nurse blinked at Jamie and asked, “Do you want to cut the cord?”

Jamie shrugged and said, “I might as well, since I delivered him.” The nurse handed Jamie the scissors and showed him where to cut. 

After the baby was free of the placenta, the nurse took him to the baby warmer and rubbed him down. She checked his Apgar score, weighed and measured him. “Six pounds, 10 ounces, 20 inches long.” 

Jamie blinked. This new little guy was the longest of all their babies. “Wow, Ed. It's a good thing he was early, or he would have been a monster!”

Eddie looked at Jamie and the baby tiredly and said, “He still felt like a monster.” 

About that time, the nurse returned the baby to Eddie. He was starting to crank and grump some more. Eddie gave him her breast and he latched right on hungrily. He had nursed for about five minutes before that dumb doctor came back in. The doctor blinked when he took in the scene of Eddie nursing the new baby. “Uh...” he said.

“My babies come fast,” Eddie said in explanation. 

“I guess I should have read your records a little closer,” the doctor admitted.

“I'll say,” Jamie started. He really wanted to berate the doctor for leaving in the first place, but the experience of catching his son was one he'd never forget. He probably wouldn't have had the opportunity if the doctor and nurse had been present.

“Who delivered him?” the doctor asked, looking at the nurse. 

“I did,” Jamie said, and added, “I”m a cop. I've delivered a baby before.” 

“Oh,” was all the doctor could say. He checked the placenta, still lying in its dish, and it was intact. He then examined Eddie, to make sure she was all right. Everything seemed to be fine. If it hadn't been for the cervical cerclage, this baby could have been born at home. That's the thing with childbirth: it's either going to be completely normal and it could happen anywhere, or something's going to go wrong and it's a desperate emergency. Jamie and Eddie were very thankful that all three of their babies had been born in a mostly normal way. 

The baby fell asleep while he was latched onto Eddie. Eddie looked at Jamie tiredly and said, “He needs a name.” 

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Jamie answered, almost as tiredly. It was getting later and they were both exhausted. 

“I know you have an idea in mind. I know how you work.” 

“Well, how do you feel about Vincent?”

“You mean for Vinny, your partner?”

“We could call him Vince for short.” 

“Okay. Vincent what?”

Jamie sighed and thought. “I dunno. Vincent Francis?”

“As much as I love your dad, no.” Eddie thought for a minute and said, “What about Vincent Henry? That names him after you and Pop both.” 

“Vincent Henry!” Jamie sort of shouted. “Yeah, it's a good shoutable name.”

Eddie laughed. “We've named our kids by how yellable their names are?”

“Do they ever hear their middle names except when they're in trouble and we shout?”

Eddie laughed again. “You have a point. Joseph Michael! Margaret Mary! Vincent Henry!” she said loudly. “Yeah, it works,” she laughed again. 

Since the boy now had a name, Jamie called Erin. “Hey, Erin. You have a new nephew,” he said when she answered the phone.

“Wow, that was fast!” 

“Oh, it was faster than you know. I delivered him.” 

“Get out!” 

“Serious. I delivered him.”

“Does he have a name yet?”

“Vincent Henry. Six pounds, 10 ounces, 20 inches long.” 

“I like it.”

“Are the kids still up?”

“They both passed out on the couch a few minutes ago. I figured that they could do sleepover for one night. They did brush their teeth and say prayers before they fell asleep.” 

“I don't know whether you should wake them with the news or not.”

“Eh, let 'em sleep. They'll find out when I bring them to see you tomorrow.” 

“That's a good idea,” Jamie answered. “I guess I better call Dad now.” 

“Okay,” Erin answered. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Erin.” 

Jamie's next call was to Frank. “Hey, Dad, how would you feel about another grandson?” he started the conversation.

“What??” Frank reacted. 

“Vincent Henry was born about a half hour ago. Six pounds, 10 ounces, 20 inches long.” 

“Vincent Henry,” Frank repeated. “Pop will be humbled and pleased.” 

Jamie heard Pop yell, “WHAT??” and Frank say, “You have another great-grandson, Pop. Vincent Henry.” Pop then said, “Gimme that phone!” Jamie had to chuckle as Pop got on the line.

“Vincent Henry, huh?” Pop asked. 

“Yeah, it was Eddie's idea.” 

“I'll thank her when I see her,” Pop said. 

Jamie looked at Eddie and saw that she'd fallen asleep, still holding Vince. “I'd wait till tomorrow. She's passed out, holding Vinny.” 

“Ah, that's where the Vincent came from,” Pop responded. 

“Yeah, we agreed to call him Vince, but I guess Vinny is natural.”

“Well, tell Eddie congratulations, and we'll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Pop.” 

Jamie sat down on the bed and wrapped Eddie and baby Vince in his arms. 

“Jamie?” Eddie muttered sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Three is enough.” 

“Yes, it is,” he responded, holding Eddie and Vince a little tighter as they slept in his arms.


End file.
